Les Aventures de Gigi
by KendraChoou
Summary: Dans un monde où les loup-garous on le pouvoir, où Nabilla est Présidente des Etat-Unis et bien, rien. Cependant Gilbert, lui, vit de formidables aventures, plus loufoques les une que les autres... Ou pas.


Je ne vous dirai qu'une seule chose : il se passe beaucoup de lorsqu'il est minuit passé et que vous êtes sur Skype, voici donc comment est née une nouvelle série :

Les aventures de Gigi !

Bonne lecture

Il était une fois, dans un pays où il faisait 40°c, Gilbert était en train de mourir de chaud, bah quoi, 40°c sa mère la fougère! Bref le pauvre enfant s'ennuyait mortellement dans son frigo, aussi il décida de faire un plan.

Il allait s'enfuir de sa maison sans se faire repérer par son frère, l'incroyable Lulu, qui devenait vert de colère et... bon seul son zizi en érection grossissait mais c'était déjà pas mal!

Gigi ouvrit doucement la porte du frigo, il atterrit au sol, il allait pouvoir s'enfuir pénard sauf qu'il tomba sur little Italie, qui le regardait, alors il le regarda, et l'enfant continua et lui aussi et finalement:

-Ok je vais te faire des pâtes...

L'enfant était tout heureux aussi il s'exclama:

-PASTAAAAAAAA~

Et Gigi sursauta et lui ordonna de se taire, Lulu ne devait pas les trouver.

Il se retrouva donc au dessus d'une eau en ébouillissions et pendant un instant il eut l'impression d'avoir effleuré du doigt la porte des enfers, mais le petit Feli le regardait avec tellement d'admiration et d'adoration que le Grand Gilbert se devait de tenir le coup, alors il le fit et finit de préparer des pâtes (tu vas voir!), Féliciano repartit avec son plat, tout heureux qu'il était. Gigi soupira de soulagement, il allait enfin pouvoir partir.

MAIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIS !

Notre petit Féliciano, maladroit comme il était, tomba lamentablement par terre, en renversant ses pâtes adorées.

Gilbert se figea. Féli semblait figé, le prusse savait ce qui allait se passer, il le savait.

Little Italie se tourna vers lui avec un regard misérable, NON, NON, NON!

-Je vais t'en refaire.

Et Féliciano retourna à la vie et sauta de joie, alors que Gilbert de son côté...

NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOON!

Alors Gilbert réaffronta l'enfer de la casserole remplit de pâtes.

Cette fois-ci il garda l'assiette dans ses mains et prit Féliciano par la main pour l'escorter jusqu'à la salle à manger.

Une fois cela fait et la petite nation en train de s'empiffrer, il fila à l'anglaise en jura qu'on ne l'y reprendrait plus!

Maintenant il devait retrouver France!

Il prit donc un sac à dos Dora, un chapeau pour Gilbird et il sortit de chez lui pour retrouver son amoureux... il avait juste plus de 1000 kilomètres à faire... à pied...

Pas fou pour deux sous, Gilbert se dirigea à pas de loup vers le garage. Merde! Il y avait des gardes! Des gardes à la solde de l'horrible VoldeLulu!

Gilbert sortit sa radio et l'alluma, et alors qu'il était sur NRJ, un miracle se produisit, Eye of Tiger commença à retentir et avant même que le premier garde ne s'en rende compte, il fut assommé par la radio, le deuxième eut moins de chance, Gilbert utilisa son attaque spécial, il chanta Baby de Justin Bieber, le pauvre s'évanouit sur le coup.

Pub :

"Du chocolat sur une gaufrette

Du chocolat sur une gaufrette

Du chocolat sous une gaufrette

DUPLO"

"Avant, je sais pas, j'étais bizarre et j'arrêtais pas de chanter des chansons bizarres, mais ça c'était avant

KRIS vous allez vous aimer.

-Du chocolat sur une gaufrette! Du chocolat sur une gaufrette!

Fin d la Pub sur Hetalia 3 :

Gilbert était désormais dans le véhicule et il démarra au quart de tour.

Et l'albinos roula, roula, roula.

Mais pendant ce temps:

Lulu était dans son manoir, il allait se diriger dans la cuisine quand il aperçu...

-Italie pourquoi tu manges à cette heure-ci?

-J'ai demandé des pasta et j'ai eu des pasta, vee~

-Qui t'as fait des pâtes?

-Gilbert-san.

Bordel! Ludwig se dirigea avec précipitation vers la cuisine, le frigo était vide!

Un de ses gardes apparut.

-Monsieur! Gilbert-sama s'est enfuit! Il est arrivé et a prit une voiture en assommant des gardes!

-QUELLE VOITURE!

-... Celle sans la clim...

Oh. Mon. Dieu.

Pub sans pub parce qu'on a plus assez de budget pour faire de la pub, du coup, en fait c'est plutôt la fin d'un épisode et du coup là, c'est le début d'un nouveau épisode, mais en fait on s'en fout: 

Dans les épisodes précédents:

MAIS QU'EST QUE GIGI BRANLE DANS UN FRIGO!?

POURQUOI DOIT-IL ECHAPPER A L'INFAME LULU?

ET OMG! QUAND EST-CE QUE FELICIANO SERA-T-IL CAPABLE DE FAIRE LA CUISINE ET SURTOUT DE NE PAS FAIRE D CATASTROPHE!?

Mais cela n'est plus notre problème, Lulu sait que Gilbert est partis, où il l'ignore encore... cependant Gilbert est dans une voiture sans clim avec un seul objectif: Voir Francis.

Vous êtes belle et bien dans les aventures de Gigi, un programme qui a faillit subir un licenciement, heureusement nos fans imaginaires nous ont sauvé grâce à une fausse pétition. 

Gilbert était dans la voiture, il avait réussit à atteindre la frontière française... bon il était tombé en panne deux fois, mais il était là, à Strasbourg, le péage lui tendait les bras... cependant, il ne s'attendait pas à voir autant de garde et de policiers.

Il avait chaud, la voiture était un véritable four, il l'avait vraiment mal choisit, dire qu'il y avait une Ferrari juste à côté! Dehors était aussi un véritable four, il suait, transpirait, Gilbird reposait dans la boite à gant, seul endroit frais sur cette foutu planète! Et son eau était chaude.

Et en plus maintenant, il y avait les gardes de Lulu! Parce que Gilbert n'était pas con! Il savait que son frère devait le traquer, mais il ne se laisserait pas faire! Il devait juste aller de l'autre côté de la frontière et pour ça...

Gilbert se gara sur le côté de la route, prit ses affaires et sortit discrètement pour plonger dans un buisson. Il avait 100 mètres à faire, 100. Et il y avait des bergers allemands qui ne devait attendre qu'une chose, le voir.  
Gilbert se releva de son buisson en hurlant et en courant jusqu'au bitume, se révélant à la face du monde.

-OH MON DIEUUUUUUUUUU!

Et il sauta dans les bras d'un policier... autant vous dire que la situation était gênante, surtout pour le policier, parce que pour la Prusse...

-Salut beau gosse !

Et il commença à chanter du Tal, le policier s'évanouit aussitôt, et Gilbert en profita pour passer la frontière en courant, sauf qu'il était malheureusement poursuivit par moult chiens.

-AU PANIER LES REX!

"Cours Foreste, cours" allait sûrement devenir son nouveau mantra!

Pendant ce temps quelque part en Allemagne mais on sait pas trop où:

-Il faut retrouver Aniki, c'est une question de vie où de mort!

Lulu Vador était apprêté, il retrouverait son frère par n'importe quel moyen.

-Monsieur, Prusse-sama a été vu en train de passer la frontière française... sans chapeau.

Lulu baissa sa tête vers le sol.

-C'est donc ainsi qu'il compte agir...

Le regard de Lulu se rempli de détermination et les sourcils froncés.

-Mais je suis son frère, je le ferai revenir sur le droit chemin!

Pendant ce temps quelque part en France mais cette fois-ci on sait où, donc à Paris:

Francis n'était pas un très gros fan de la clim, principalement parce qu'il avait une tolérance au chaud et froid proche de zéro et deuxièmement parce que la chaleur lui rappelait sa jeunesse avec Rome et ses frères.

Le français était donc dans son jardin avec un verre de rosée et il lisait tranquillement "Mme Bovary", quoi? Les pauvres terminal L étaient obligés de le lire alors par solidarité... il le relisait une dixième fois...

Cependant, rien n'aurait pu le préparer à ce qui allait se passer, rien, pas même un pigeon voyageur, le pauvre serait arrivé trop tard.

Pourtant on sonna à la porte, et Francis, tel un personnage de conte niais et naïf, alla ouvrir.

-GILBERT!?

-Francis je t'aime mon amour épouse moi!

Et il s'évanouit devant l'air épouvanté du français.

-Oh mon Dieu! Pourquoi tu n'écoute jamais Lulu quand il te dit de rester au frais!

En effet, Gilbert, en tant qu'albinos n'était ab-so-lu-ment pas résistant à la chaleur, il devait donc rester au frais et rester à l'intérieur sous peine d'attraper une insolassions, en plus du fait qu'il soit totalement recouvert de coups de soleil.

Le blond soupira avant de porter son ami jusqu'à la chambre. Heureusement il faisait frais à l'intérieur.

Gilbert ouvrit les yeux deux jours plus tard avec comme première image, son frère, totalement furieux.

-Je ne suis pas en France? demanda-t-il d'une toute petite voix.

Et sans mauvais jeu de mot, même s'il adorerait être en France, si vous voyez ce que je veux dire...

-ANIKI! Tu t'es enfermé dans le frigo pendant plus de 24h! Et comme tu délirais à cause de la chaleur, j'ai bien voulu te laisser croire que tu étais un pingouin au pays du Père Noël! Finlande est même passée te rassurer sur ton utilité pour la fabrication des jouets! Mais que tu te sois enfuit!

-Ne t'inquiète pas Lulu, ça ne me dérange pas plus que ça, déclara France d'une voix douce en apparaissant dans le champ de vision de l'albinos.

Il était toujours aussi beau qu'une étoile filante... ouais Gilbert était encore délirant, y avait aucun doute.

-Mais tu devrais le laisser se reposer un peu, tu risque de lui faire remonter sa température en le stressant comme ça.

Ludwig écoutant la parole de Die- de Francis et sortit de la chambre en bougonnant. Le blond s'assit sur le rebord du lit, Gilbert essaya bien de sortir une main de la couverture mais son ami l'en empêcha.

Il était toujours sensé se reposer.

-Alors, tu veux toujours m'épouser? demanda Francis sur un ton taquin.

On ne vous cachera pas que Gilbert eut une nouvelle monté de fièvre et qu'il faillit décéder à cause d'une force augmentation de tension.

-Carrément, répondit-il en agonisant.

Oui Gilbert agonisait à cause de la chaleur, mais pouvait-on vraiment lui en vouloir?

En tout cas, pas Francis qui se pencha doucement vers lui.

Toutes les alarmes de Gilbert se déclenchèrent quand ils devinrent un peu trop proche, suffisamment pour que l'albinos puisse penser: "IL va m'embrasser! Francis va m'embrasser!"

Il y était presque, Francis était à deux doigts de ses lèvres et il était si sexy avec son regard faussement innocent et la manière dont il mordait sa lèvre inférieur!

Gilbert n'y tient plus, il attrapa la nuque du blond, l'approcha de lui et-

-ANIKI LA CANICULE EST PASSEE TU PEUX SORTIR DU FRIGO SANS CRAINTE!

-MERDE! s'exclama Gilbert en tombant de sa cachète.

Bordel, après des jours à délirer sur le fait qu'il était un pingouin en voix de disparition, le seul moment où ses rêves devenaient intéressants il fallait que son frère le réveille!

Bordel de merde!

-Je vais en France! déclara-t-il.

Ouais il allait aller en France, dans tout les sens du terme et il allait avoir ce foutu baisé de merde! Et... et Francis apparu dans la pièce, en passant par la porte, parce qu'il ne savait pas se téléporter.

-Alors Vieux, pas trop dur la chaleur?

Gilbert n'y tient plus, il se précipita vers le blond et le galocha, mais genre vraiment bien, avec la langue et tout.

Et quand il se recula après avoir donné le patin du siècle...

-Tu délire encore?

…..

C'est tout pour le moment )


End file.
